Re-Meeting
by Gabby aka Rose
Summary: Was the Battle of the Butlers. Sora gets teleported to the world of Kuroshitsuji and finally sees her beloved Dragon. He makes a promise to tell her everything. Everything that happened when her village burnt down.
1. Chapter 1

Takashi and I continued to dance until it was around 8:30pm. "Time for me to work on the paperwork, do you know what you are going to do?" Takashi asked me.

"I am to clean your room?" I said not sure of myself.

"You are correct and once you are done what are you to do?"

"Wait on M' Lord to see his clean room"

"Correct go on I will in there soon" Takashi said then turning and walking away to his study. I waited until he was out of sight and I began my walk to Takashi's bedroom. Somehow I found my way there because when I opened the door I saw a bed, and a dresser. His room was already clean. I looked around and started to dust, and sleep his flooring. Next I made his bed and once I was finished hands went around my waist and held me close. "Misa" was all I heard before I was turned around. Takashi was holding me into his arms and when I look at his blue eyes he kissed me. As we kissed he pushed me onto his bed, and his hand went up my dress, but he stopped when he reached my black underwear. "Want me to continue?"

"Yes" I said without hesitation, and I forgot the sir. Takashi turned me over and slapped my ass as hard as he could. "What did you forget?" He asked me and I replied "I forgot the sir, sir"

"Much better now let me ask you again do you want me to continue."

"Yes sir" Takashi smiled and flipped me back over and slid his hand back up my dress and was beginning to pull my underwear down when Küchenchef came into the door. "M' Lord Phantomhive is here" Takashi jumped up from the bed went to the door and went to greet this Phantomhive. I fixed myself and I began to hate who ever came and intruded Takashi and I. I began to run to the kitchen to get the tea. When I got there Küchenchef was waiting for me to pick the tea up. "They are in the dining hall; I will have dinner ready soon"

"What kind of tea is it?"

"Earl Grey, Phantomhive likes it" Küchenchef said and returned to cooking. I picked up the tray and made my way to the dining hall. The door was already opened and I walked through and headed to my lord's direction. Once I got the table I saw a man with black shaggy hair and he was in a butler's outfit, and next to him was a child with black hair and blue eyes. I put the tea cup on my Lord's right side and poured the tea gently, and once I did I put in the sugar as much as I know my Lord wanted. Then I moved to Phantomhive, I am guessing, and began to pour the tea but I was stopped. "I am sorry ma'am my lord does not like people pouring his tea for him you see I am his." I gave him the tea tray and walked beside Takashi. "As you wish"

"So Takashi I heard you obtained a new maid is this her?" The child said looking at me.

"Yes this is her, and her name is Sora. Sora this is Ciel Phantomhive." Takashi said looking at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." I said as I bowed. He nodded and Ceil said something to his butler and the butler walked over to me. Takashi then said "Sora, please show Sebastian where the kitchen is"

"Yes M' Lord" I bowed and walked with Sebastian to the kitchen. We began to walk down the halls when Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Ah Sora you know you should not be a maid for the Drachen, but for Phantomhive. You know why we came today right?"

"I belong with M' Lord in the House of Drachen. I think your Lord wants me to buy me huh?" I said pulling away and failing. Sebastian pulled me closer to him and whispered "You will be mine, Sora" As he said my name he kissed me and pinned my arms to the wall. I bite his lip hoping it would cause him to stop but he moved both my wrist in one hand and began to undo my dress. That was when Küchenchef ran up and pushed Sebastian away from me. "Sora I need you in the kitchen." Küchenchef said as he pulled me away from Sebastian. Chef and I walked side by side and Sebastian was behind us as we walked to the kitchen. Chef leaned in closer to whisper "You don't need to be alone with him; I will talk to the Lord."

"Thank you" I said as we entered the kitchen. I saw two trays and Chef said "Today's lunch is beef roast with mash potatoes and peas." I picked up the tray and Sebastian picked up Ciel's tray. "Thank you Chef I will see you soon." I walked out of the kitchen door and walked towards the dining room. I walked towards Takashi's side and I placed this plate in front of him. "Today's lunch is beef roast with mash potatoes and peas, and the tea is Earl Grey, M' Lord." Takashi nodded and I back up and stood beside him. "So Takashi are you willing to give up Sora for a price?" Ciel said looking at me, and Takashi cleared his throat and said "Sora is not for sell, she is mine" Ciel looked at Sebastian and said "I command you" and Sebastian picked up the silverware. Takashi then said "Sora Konoha" I went to my daggers that were attached to my outer thigh and I got ready to run, and Chef ran up with his knives.

I ran up to Ciel and I put one of my daggers to his neck. I had my fingers in his hair and I pulled his head back exposing his neck. I pushed my dagger's tip against his neck so far that it was close to piercing his skin. I saw Takashi walk around me and then said "Sebastian you come into my House and tried to rape my maid, then Ciel you try buying her and when I said no, and then you tried to get Sebastian to kill me and take her. Now I am faced with a troubling decision. On one hand I could have Sora kill you or I could release you from your certain death. Cause Sora is not a normal just like your Sebastian is not a normal butler. Yes I know he is a demon, but you do not know about how skilled Sora is when it comes with weapons."

"I am simply one hell of a maid" I said grinning evilly. There was something telling me to kill him but I decided not to until Takashi told me too. I then heard Ciel try to mutter something. "Let up an inch Sora." Takashi said, and I did. "We will be leaving, but this will not be the last time that you see us I promise you that" Ciel said, and Takashi walked closer but had Ciel at arm's length. "If you come anywhere close to me or my people I will have her do something that she has not done for some time, and she is really enjoys the slowness of the death." Ciel looked at me with fear and he then looked at Sebastian and said "We are leaving" Takashi nodded and my daggers when to my side but was ready in a moment's notice. Sebastian picked Ciel up and ran out of the house to their carriage. Takashi and I watched them leave out of the bay window. Chef walked up and said "M' Lord are you alright."

"Yes I am thankful that I have a skilled assassin by my side." He looked at me, and I felt my cheeks blush. "You are welcome M' Lord, I will get to cleaning" I began to turn, but I was pulled back by Takashi who kissed me. Chef looked away and cleared his throat, and we stopped kissing. "Thank you Misa" Takashi said as he looked into my eyes. I blushed and turned to clean up the dining table.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi and I continued to dance until it was around 8:30pm. "Time for me to work on the paperwork, do you know what you are going to do?" Takashi asked me.

"I am to clean your room?" I said not sure of myself.

"You are correct and once you are done what are you to do?"

"Wait on M' Lord to see his clean room"

"Correct go on I will in there soon" Takashi said then turning and walking away to his study. I waited until he was out of sight and I began my walk to Takashi's bedroom. Somehow I found my way there because when I opened the door I saw a bed, and a dresser. His room was already clean. I looked around and started to dust, and sleep his flooring. Next I made his bed and once I was finished hands went around my waist and held me close. "Misa" was all I heard before I was turned around. Takashi was holding me into his arms and when I look at his blue eyes he kissed me. As we kissed he pushed me onto his bed, and his hand went up my dress, but he stopped when he reached my black underwear. "Want me to continue?"

"Yes" I said without hesitation, and I forgot the sir. Takashi turned me over and slapped my ass as hard as he could. "What did you forget?" He asked me and I replied "I forgot the sir, sir"

"Much better now let me ask you again do you want me to continue."

"Yes sir" Takashi smiled and flipped me back over and slid his hand back up my dress and was beginning to pull my underwear down when Küchenchef came into the door. "M' Lord Phantomhive is here" Takashi jumped up from the bed went to the door and went to greet this Phantomhive. I fixed myself and I began to hate who ever came and intruded Takashi and I. I began to run to the kitchen to get the tea. When I got there Küchenchef was waiting for me to pick the tea up. "They are in the dining hall; I will have dinner ready soon"

"What kind of tea is it?"

"Earl Grey, Phantomhive likes it" Küchenchef said and returned to cooking. I picked up the tray and made my way to the dining hall. The door was already opened and I walked through and headed to my lord's direction. Once I got the table I saw a man with black shaggy hair and he was in a butler's outfit, and next to him was a child with black hair and blue eyes. I put the tea cup on my Lord's right side and poured the tea gently, and once I did I put in the sugar as much as I know my Lord wanted. Then I moved to Phantomhive, I am guessing, and began to pour the tea but I was stopped. "I am sorry ma'am my lord does not like people pouring his tea for him you see I am his." I gave him the tea tray and walked beside Takashi. "As you wish"

"So Takashi I heard you obtained a new maid is this her?" The child said looking at me.

"Yes this is her, and her name is Sora. Sora this is Ciel Phantomhive." Takashi said looking at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." I said as I bowed. He nodded and Ceil said something to his butler and the butler walked over to me. Takashi then said "Sora, please show Sebastian where the kitchen is"

"Yes M' Lord" I bowed and walked with Sebastian to the kitchen. We began to walk down the halls when Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Ah Sora you know you should not be a maid for the Drachen, but for Phantomhive. You know why we came today right?"

"I belong with M' Lord in the House of Drachen. I think your Lord wants me to buy me huh?" I said pulling away and failing. Sebastian pulled me closer to him and whispered "You will be mine, Sora" As he said my name he kissed me and pinned my arms to the wall. I bite his lip hoping it would cause him to stop but he moved both my wrist in one hand and began to undo my dress. That was when Küchenchef ran up and pushed Sebastian away from me. "Sora I need you in the kitchen." Küchenchef said as he pulled me away from Sebastian. Chef and I walked side by side and Sebastian was behind us as we walked to the kitchen. Chef leaned in closer to whisper "You don't need to be alone with him; I will talk to the Lord."

"Thank you" I said as we entered the kitchen. I saw two trays and Chef said "Today's lunch is beef roast with mash potatoes and peas." I picked up the tray and Sebastian picked up Ciel's tray. "Thank you Chef I will see you soon." I walked out of the kitchen door and walked towards the dining room. I walked towards Takashi's side and I placed this plate in front of him. "Today's lunch is beef roast with mash potatoes and peas, and the tea is Earl Grey, M' Lord." Takashi nodded and I back up and stood beside him. "So Takashi are you willing to give up Sora for a price?" Ciel said looking at me, and Takashi cleared his throat and said "Sora is not for sell, she is mine" Ciel looked at Sebastian and said "I command you" and Sebastian picked up the silverware. Takashi then said "Sora Konoha" I went to my daggers that were attached to my outer thigh and I got ready to run, and Chef ran up with his knives.

I ran up to Ciel and I put one of my daggers to his neck. I had my fingers in his hair and I pulled his head back exposing his neck. I pushed my dagger's tip against his neck so far that it was close to piercing his skin. I saw Takashi walk around me and then said "Sebastian you come into my House and tried to rape my maid, then Ciel you try buying her and when I said no, and then you tried to get Sebastian to kill me and take her. Now I am faced with a troubling decision. On one hand I could have Sora kill you or I could release you from your certain death. Cause Sora is not a normal just like your Sebastian is not a normal butler. Yes I know he is a demon, but you do not know about how skilled Sora is when it comes with weapons."

"I am simply one hell of a maid" I said grinning evilly. There was something telling me to kill him but I decided not to until Takashi told me too. I then heard Ciel try to mutter something. "Let up an inch Sora." Takashi said, and I did. "We will be leaving, but this will not be the last time that you see us I promise you that" Ciel said, and Takashi walked closer but had Ciel at arm's length. "If you come anywhere close to me or my people I will have her do something that she has not done for some time, and she is really enjoys the slowness of the death." Ciel looked at me with fear and he then looked at Sebastian and said "We are leaving" Takashi nodded and my daggers when to my side but was ready in a moment's notice. Sebastian picked Ciel up and ran out of the house to their carriage. Takashi and I watched them leave out of the bay window. Chef walked up and said "M' Lord are you alright."

"Yes I am thankful that I have a skilled assassin by my side." He looked at me, and I felt my cheeks blush. "You are welcome M' Lord, I will get to cleaning" I began to turn, but I was pulled back by Takashi who kissed me. Chef looked away and cleared his throat, and we stopped kissing. "Thank you Misa" Takashi said as he looked into my eyes. I blushed and turned to clean up the dining table.


	3. Chapter 3

After I finished cleaning the dining table I knew that Takashi watched me. I turned around frequently and saw his eyes looking at me. His piercing blue eyes were looking into mine. Thirty minutes passed as I finished washing the dishes, wiping the dining table off, putting new cloth done and organizing the chairs, along with putting new candles on the table. Once I was done Takashi came up behind me and put his hands on my waist, and leaning his hand in the crook of my neck. He then whispered "Come to my room" and then he slaps my rear and walked away. I turned on my heels and began my walk to his room. When I opened the door he was sitting on his bed and waved me in. "I need you to be with me tonight" I nodded and started to undo my corset. Takashi got up and removed me hands and said "not in that way Misa. During the fall I wanted to tell you how I really felt about you, but I did not want to be rejected" He said looking down "All those days you came and visited me when no one did made me seem like I was special in your eyes even when you did not know I was human. I wanted to rip Orochimaru's head off when he kissed you and felt you" Those two words was filled with disgust and hatred but I knew it was not towards me. I walked up towards him and put my hand over his heart and rested my head against his chest.

"Please lay with me tonight" He asked me, and I nodded. I took off his shoes and socks. "You look good on your knees" He said looking down at me. "Not tonight, but soon my dragon" I replied back with a smile on my face. I came back up and kissed his cheek as I undid his buttons on his shirt. He rolled his shoulders back as I slowly took off his shirt relieving his chest. His chest was uneven from an accident. I traced my fingertips along his profound collarbone and then along his biceps. "Takashi" I whispered as I looked at his shoulders and he lifted my chin to meet his glaze and whispered "yes".

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes soon my love" He said while running his hands through my hair. "I always love your hair I wonder what it felt like back then"

"Really so you wanted me for some time?"

"Yes very much no matter how far you was I felt like I was always there by your side" Takashi said as he kissed my cheek. He then started to untie the laces to my corset then he let it fall onto the fall. Next was the purple dress. He did the zipper in the back causing him to become closer to me, and pressing his chest against me. Next thing I know was the dress falling to the ground leaving me into a white thin gown that shows a bit of cleavage. I saw his eyes move down to look at the gown and saw how it clung to my curves. He picked me up and carried me to his bed laying me down he climbed on top of me. With his left hand he moved a strand of hair from in front of my eyes. "Can I tell you something?" I asked looking at his tan skin. "Yes?"

"I want you to teach me"

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to love, to protect, to forgive"

"Well then I have a question can we ummm….. damn the words are leaving me it's like every time I am around you my words leave me I mean to ask is if you would like….umm" He said blushing.

"Want me to help you?

"Yes please"

"Yes Takashi I would love to" I said smiling.

"Really?" He smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his soft lips. His rough hands moved my hair behind my ear as he kissed me with passion.


End file.
